Three Dreams YUNJAE Couple
by LeeHanJae
Summary: Dihari pertama Yunho masuk ke sekolah Ranko, ternyata mendapat sambutan yang cukup hangat. Baru dia memasuki kelas, teman-teman barunya langsung mengerumuninya, Sebenarnya apa sihh kehebatan Yunho hingga merekan antusias mendekatinya? -Thats Summary -


Author : Lee Han Jae ( Lee_HanJae )

Judul : Three Dreams

Cast:

Yunho

Jaejoong

Changmin

Junsu

Sungmin

Genre : Romance

Length : Continue

Warning : Boys Love, TYPO, OOT, OOC Menyebabkan mual -_-"

Catatan Author : YUNJAE YUNJAE xD Annyeong Author abal-abal ini kembali -_- yaudah silahkan dibaca xD

Couple YunJae Slight HoMin

_No Reader Silent_

_No Bash_

_I Hate Silent Reader -_-_

_._

_._

_._

Author POV

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yeoja cantik berkulit putih itu menyusuri sekolah Ranko.

"Jadi ini yah Sekolah Ranko" gumam Yeoja tersebut.

Yeoja yang bermbut panjang. Bernama lengkap Kim Yun-ah. Berumur 17 tahun, tinggi badannya 172 cm. taukah kalian kalau Yun-ah itu ternyata Namja yang bernama asli Jung Yunho?

Sekolah Ranko. Sekolah ternama dengan keunggulan yang bervariasi yang mendapatkan gelar dengan peringkat 2 Nasional. Baik bisan seni,olahraga, maupun pelajaran.

"Waduh.." Yunho terlihat kebingungan. Menengok kanan menengok kiri. Diruangan itu terlihat sepi.

"Tersesat. Babo Yunho" Memukul pelan kepalanya. Ia berjalan lagi dan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas.

'Ah ada orang' batin Yunho. Namja tersebut mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Maaf permisi ada yang bisa kubantu? Kelihatannya kamu sedang bingung?" Namja itu bertanya dengan sopan. Namja tampan dengan kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya.

'Syukurlah! Siswa disekolah ini' batin Yunho.

"Ah Anu"

"Ah murid baru" Potong namja tersebut.

"Ruang kepala sekolah dimana?" Yunho mengeluarkan jurus Senyum mautnya itu.

"Ooh. Mencari kepala sekolah, ya? Kalau ruangannya sih ada di uhmm jalannya." Potong Namja itu.

"Dari sini lurus terus kedepan. Ada tangga,naik keata. Belok kanan lurus terus ada ruanga dengan pintu geser sendiri, disitulah ruangan kepala sekolah" Ujar panjang lebar Namja tampan itu.

Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan itu langsung menggaruk kepalanya. Tanda kebingungan.

"Anu bisakah" Ujar Yunho dan langsung dipotong Namja tersebut.

"Akan kuanta kesana." Yang membuat Yunho kebingungan dengansikap Namja tersebut.

"Selamat siang" Sapa Sopan Namja tersebut.

'Orang ini tidak bisa ditebak' batin Yunho.

Yunho POV

Aku memasuki kantor kepala sekolah. Melihat disekelilingnya. Ini bisa disebut kamar. Dengan baju yang menggantung rapi dilemari. Aishh

"Kamu lama sekali. Kamu ngapain saja Yun-ah?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Aku tersesat." Aku berpura-pura menyesal sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Anda kenal?" Bingung namja disampingku.

"Dia belum bilang ya?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Namaku Kim Yun-Ah" Ujarku lembut. Dengan senyuman cetar membahana.

"Dia 'PUTRAKU' " Ujar Appa yang sekaligus appaku.

PLAK

Kupukul kepala orang tua itu dengan kipas disamping mejanya.

"APPPAAA" Kesalku.

"Mian kelepasan bicara" Appa langsung pucat. Kucengkram kerah bajunya.

"Yunho-ah sesak" gumam pelan appa.

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya, aku adalah laki-laki demi mendapatkan nama penerus Teater Traditional Yumenida yang ke-20. Aku harus menjalani masuk ujiadengan masuk kesekolah sebagai Perempuan" Jelasku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Hmmm"

"Ah. Tolong antar dia ke kelas 2-6. Dia sekelas denganmu" Perintah appa sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh Ne~" Namja itu membungkuk.

"Ohh ketua osis ya" gumamku. Pantas kelihatan bijaksana. Namja itu berbalik badan dan berjalan kearahku.

"Lalu satu lagi" Panggil appa.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah memberi tahu masalah ini keluar" Perintah appa.

"Baik saya permisi. Ayo Yun-Ah" Ajak Namja tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Dasar appa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas 2-6" Ujar Namja itu.

"Ehh kelas 2-6?" Ulangku.

"Berarti sekelas dengan Jaejoong dong?" Huaaa kesempatan yang bagus.

"Yeppeo"

"Dari Rinka lho"

"Manis"

Terdengar pujian dari Siswa kelas 2-6. Hahaha Aku memang cantik.

"Ini adalah Kim Hyun-Ah, pindahan dari sekolah Rinka. Kalian baik-baik berteman dengannya ya" Ujar songsaenim yang berada disampingku.

"Salam Kenal" Ujarku dengan senyum manis.

"Manis sekali"

"Uwaa"

"Gak nyangka"

Para Namja mulai sibuk berbicara. Hahaha biarkan sajalah. Aku menghampiri mejaku. Disana ada Namja cantik menatapku dari tadi.

"Joongie. Bogoshipeo" Ujarku.

Ia hanya menatapku bingung.

"Ini aku" Ujarku lagi. Sambil menatap lekat Jaejoong.

"Siapa?" Ulangnya.

"Aku Yunho" Kataku lemah.

"Ah. Kenapa rambutmu panjang begitu? Kamu kan cowok?" Bingung Jaejoon.

"Teman masa kecilmu. Disuruh appa. Buat main teater"

"Eh? Berarti kamu laki-la hmpphh" Jaejoong membekap mulutnya. Huftt hamper saja keceplosan.

"Nah mari kita berteman ya" Ujarku sambil memasang senyum manis.

Author POV

'Tidak mungkin? Aku tahu kalo yunho populer' batin Jaejoong.

"Hyun-Ah pindahan dari sekolah rinka, ya?"

"Begitulah" Jawab Yunho.

"Kenapa pindah?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terlontar. Yunho sudah dikepung oleh siswa yang ingin bertanya.

"Ada sedikit urusan" Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sekolah RInka benar-benar hebat ya?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekolah Rinka peringkat 1 Nasional lho" Jelas Changmin ketua Osis.

"Ya. Sekolah Rinka adalah sekolah elit yang menyimpan banyak murid berbakat dalam bidang seni apa pun. Seperti Siwon yang berbakat dibidang Teater Tradisional bersama 'Go Ahra' yang menjadi pemain teater wanita terbaik" Jelas Changmin.

"Lalu kenapa orang sehebat itu pindah kesekolah ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Sepertinya ada sedikit urusan" Jawab Changmin seadanya.

'Yunho tidak berubah' batin Jaejoong.

"Apa hubungan Jaejoong dengan Changmin?" Tanya Yunho ke Junsu.

"Katanya teman SMP" Jawab Junsu.

"Terlalu Akrab" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

"Joongie" Panggil Yunho.

"Ada apa Yunho-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

'Uwaahhh cantik sekali. Ini cowok?' Batin Jaejoong sambil tersenyum geli.

"Berlebihan banget" Changmin menekuk wajahnya menahan malu. Lebih tepatnya terpesona kecantikan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah" Yunho mendekat. Semakin dekat.

"Kenapa kamu pindah sekolah dan menyamar sebagai perampuan?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup.

TENG TENG

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali bersikap tenang.

"Padahal aku belum tau alasannya" Kesal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Joongie pulah sekolah ada waktu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya?"

"Datanglah ke Halaman belakang" Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat kebingungan.

TBC/END?

Hai Hai kembali dengan author abal-abal -_-"

Hehehe ini terinspirasi dengan Manga koleksi aku yang bergenre Yaoi xD

Lee_Hanjae

Episode Selanjutnya

"Jelaskan padaku alas an kamu pindah dan menyamar jadi perempuan"

.

.

.

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan Joongie tidak banyak berubah, masih tetap menyukai Teater"

.

.

.

"Joongie lagi suka sama seseorang?"

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya"

.

.

.

"Aku lebih tertarik mengikuti perkembanganmu selama 2 tahun sebagai perempuan bisa nggak ya?"

.

.

.

'Baru pertama kali aku begini'

.

.

.

'Semoga semuanya menjadi menyenangkan'

.

.

.

"Ya. Setelah pulang dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku"

.

.

.

"Hyun-Ah lucu ya?"

.

.

.

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

'Aku tidak mau mengakuinya!'

.

.

.

"Tanggung jawab hilangin gosipnya"

.

.

.

"Sebelum ini dia sudah dekat denganku"

.

.

.

"Kamu benar-benar menyukainya?"

.

.

.

"Mereka pasangan serasi ya? Hyun-Ah tinggi sekali"

.

.

.

"Yang lagi mesra-mesranya."

Hahaha episode selanjutnya gimana?

Otte?

Episode selanjutnya kebanyakan Couple HOMIN xD

YUNJAE tetap jadi pairing utamanya kok -_-"


End file.
